The Lord of the diapers
by Nicky007
Summary: When James and Lily have been sent to St Mungos for a short break, the rest of the Marauders are left to take care of Harry. I hope you like it! Little mistake: Harry has to be 11 months instead of 8! (Thanks Katrina!)
1. Default Chapter

^_^ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! ^_^  
  
The insanity began on a normal day in July. Lily and James Potter were going on a short holiday to St. Mungos, because 8 months old Harry was driving them crazy. The poor parents didn't get much sleep lately as Harry was crying all night long, and to prevent James from using violence, his best friends Sirius, Remus and Peter booked them a holiday, which James and Lily thankfully accepted. So the Marauders (minus James) were left to take care of Harry those 2 days.  
  
"Bye Lily and James, have fun!" Sirius waved them goodbye.  
  
"Don't you dare break anything Sirius Black, or I'll turn you into a coatstand!" warned Lily threatingly.  
  
"Don't worry everything will go fine, I'm here remember?" said Remus comforting to the redhead.  
  
As soon as they left the street the three friends looked mischivously at each other. Time for fun! Sirius leaped on the couch and started to jump. "Is *jump* there *jump* anything to *jump* eat?" he asked while hopping up and down like a madman.  
  
"Yes we've got DONUTS!!!" yelled Peter excited and stuffed 3 donuts at once in his mouth.  
  
"Hey Peter, that were our donuts too! Give them back immediately, spit it out!" growled Remus while advancing on the chubby rat.  
  
"Naw wai" Peter tried to say but failed 'cause his mouth was full. His eyes darted towards the door and without wasting another second he runned away.  
  
"PETER YOU FATRAT, COME BACK HERE!" screamed Remus and Sirius together and chased after Peter, who was running for his life. But he was quite plump and his legs couldn't carry him that long, so it only took a few seconds before the taller boys pounced on him, sending the three of them to the floor. Peter almost choked on the three donuts and tried to swallow them quickly. "Hold him down Remus! I'll teach him a lesson!" said Sirius. Remus grabbed Peter's wrists and held them to the floor while Sirius sat on top of Peter. "Let me goooo!!!!!!!" the rat whined. Sirius started to tickle him (Peter's weak spot, haha!)  
  
"Whahahaaa..let..me haha..go!" Peter was half laughing, half crying. Eventually they let him go and send him to the supermarket for some new donuts.  
  
Remus went to check on Harry. When the baby saw Remus he started to laugh and his eyes shined happily. Remus smiled at his best friends' son and scooped him up in his arms.  
  
"Hello there, Harry. Gee, you're growing fast little one and... you're smelling like..."  
  
Remus looked in Harry's diaper. "...SHIT!" he finished his sentence. He pinched his nose and with an expression of horror in his eyes, he went to look for the diapers.  
  
Then he got an idea. Why should he do the dirty work? Why not Sirius? An evil grin appeared on his handsome face.  
  
"O Siriúúús, can you come over here for a second?" he called.  
  
"Sure, Superman is on his way!" yelled Sirius and entered the room in a 'superman-position.'  
  
Remus cocked an eyebrow and handed him a diaper. "Here tough-guy, let's see how brave you really are, clean Harry!"  
  
Sirius looked from Harry to Remus and then back to Harry. "No way I'm going to do THAT! You're much smarter than me, you should do it!" stated Sirius with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"No Padfoot, you're his GODFATHER, when something happens to James and Lily YOU are the one who has to look after Harry, concider this a practice" retorted Remus with a slick smile.  
  
"That doesn't count!" shouted Sirius firmly. "Does too!" snapped Remus back. "Does not!" "DOES TOO!" "DOES NOT!" "TOO!" "NOT!" "NOT!" "TOO" said Sirius in mistake. "HAHA, got you there!" smirked Remus. Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Lily and James. "Back so soon?!" asked Sirius surprised. "Yes, we didn't want Harry to be alone with you rebels" said Lily and took Harry in her arms. Sirius and Remus let out a relieved sigh. "We already thought that none of you would be man enough to change his diapers, so we came back earlier" added James with a small hint of sarcasm in his voice. All of a sudden the door flew open again and there was Peter with a scared and guilty look on his face.  
  
"Er, guys, don't be mad, but I was so hungry I ate the donuts again" he said and stepped backwards.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged a looked and shouted at the same time: "WE ARE GONNA KILL YOU!" and ran after Peter who made a run for it.  
  
Lily and James laughed very hard even Harry was grinning indignantly!  
  
  
  
~~~* I hope you liked it! Hit the review button, please! -xxx- Nicky *~~~ 


	2. Note

A/N: Please review! If I get 10 reviews, I will write another chapter! -xxx- Nicky 


End file.
